2 confessions and a kiss
by Nyrocat
Summary: if two of your best friends told you they loved you, what would you do? kyotohru
1. Chapter 1

_a/n hey hey people! this is my second fruits basket fic ever! (first I put on this site) it's a little Kyo/Tohru fluff, with competition from Yuki.  
enjoy!

* * *

_

"Ok! I have a great idea! Let's go to the beach house!" Aya said bursting into the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo was sitting on the deck writing poetry, which helped him unwind, (not that he'd ever tell anyone that!) until then. It had been a pretty quiet day, Yuki sat drinking his tea at the table, Tohru was cheery as normal, and Shigure was lightly dozing on the couch. That is, up until Aya came in.

"-Yawn!- Aya! My dear! That sounds marvelous! I'll write the note to my editor right now!" Shigure said waking up.

"Oh, but we just got home from a trip to the lake house! I couldn't possibly let you…" Tohru started.

"Oh, no! No trouble at all!" Aya said, running over to Tohru. Kyo yelled at him, but Yuki just stuck out his fist and let Aya run into it.

"That would be great to go!" Tohru said completely contradicting herself.

"I thought you were against it!" Kyo yelled over the cries of Aya

"Well, if it's no trouble…" Tohru mumbled shuffling her foot against the floor.

"Ok! Then it's settled! We three are going!" Aya exclaimed, miraculously healing that instant. Suddenly Kyo and Yuki went into evil mode.

"Looks like we're all going!" Shigure shrieked, dancing around the room.

* * *

**-at the lake house-**

**

* * *

**

"Ah! We're finally here!" Tohru yawned with delight.

"Hey, do you want to, you know, go to the beach, or something?" Kyo awkwardly half mumbled.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Tohru giggled.

"I think I'll come too." Yuki casually stated.

"No one invited you!" Kyo yelled.

"ok, let's get all settled in first." Shigure calmly said, already walking to the door with two suit cases.

"Yeah! And let's get our swimsuits! It might be a little awkward wearing them to the beach, through the forest and bushes, but I'm sure we can change there!" Tohru exclaimed perkily.

"I'm in!" Shigure stated.

"NO!" both Kyo and Yuki screamed together

So Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki walked together through the woods to the water. On the way Yuki felt nature calling.

"Come on! I don't want to wait for that damn rat!" Kyo yelled towards where Yuki had gone.

"Kyo-kun, just enjoy the day! Here, come sit next to me where the sun shines though the trees!" Kyo blinked. He really had strong feelings for Tohru.

"Tohru, look, there's something I want to tell you, before Yuki comes back"  
Kyo looked Tohru straight in the eye.  
_'Wow, Kyo is really serious; I've never heard him call Soma-kun by his name before.'_

"Ok?" Tohru said looking at him too.

"I, well I, -sigh- sometimes action speak louder then words." Kyo leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Tohru was shocked! He let his lips loose their bind on Tohru.

"You see, I love you." Kyo said preparing for the reaction he had dreaded to come.  
Tohru opened her mouth to speak, but just then Yuki came over.

"You ready?" Yuki said, completely unaware of what had just happened.  
Kyo stood up.

"Yeah." He whispered sadly.

_'He just, he said he, I'm so confused!'_ Tohru thought.

Kyo had his hands in his pockets and was slouching up ahead.

* * *

_a/n aw! poor Kyo! if ya want more, please review! (or, even if you don't want more...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n here's chapter two! sorry it's so short...

* * *

_

**Ch2**

Once they got to the beach, Kyo stayed on shore, while Yuki and Tohru went out into the water.

"Miss Honda, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about lately."

"Yes? Tohru said, glancing back at Kyo whose back was turned to them.

"I really do, love you." Yuki sputtered.

Tohru's eyes widened, this was too much! First Kyo, then Yuki too?

"I-"

"Hey! Tohru! Yuki! Shigure just called my cell phone! He wants us to head back up to the house!" Kyo yelled over, even though they weren't really that far out.

It was a silent, awkward trip back, but they made it.

* * *

_a/n thank-you all for reading! please review! and I could really use some ideas!_


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n Ello peeps! here's chapter 3! here's where Shigure explores his feelings for golfing, and in the process gets run over by a drunk driver on the field, then ends up in a coma! ok, not really.

* * *

_

**Ch 3**

Once they got back, they realized how cold they were from being in the water, so they gathered around a fire that Shigure had made for them.

"Now, Yuki! Why don't you come with me?" Aya said pulling Yuki against his will.  
Several minutes past, and Kyo and Tohru were alone in mostly darkness, with only the camp fire to light the room.

"Tohru, if I offended you in any way, I'm sorry. But that is how I feel." Kyo said looking in the fire and not at her.

"No, no, it's just that, well, I'm really confused right now…" Tohru trailed off.

"That's ok, hey, I wanted to show you something, I haven't told anyone else about this, ever, so um, here. I'm going to bed." Kyo shoved a 'well loved' book into Tohru's hands, and then left the room to his temporary bedroom.  
Tohru opened the book to see that is was a journal. She didn't want to intrude, but after all, he gave it to her. She read the first page. It was a poem. About her?

_Pg 1_

_I lost my temper  
More often than not  
We were all in extreme pain  
But one girl changed that all  
Tohru Honda  
A name I'll never forget  
The love of my life  
And the gardener who helped My rose grow from only thorns  
She's beautiful And modest  
She'd barely hurt a fly  
Beautiful and sweet  
The love of my life  
Tohru Honda_

Tohru closed the book. She couldn't believe Kyo could write poetry! (Or that he loves her)

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki climbed up the stairs, and had clearly lost Aya somewhere alone the line.

"Oh, yes?" she jumped clearly in her own thoughts.

"Have you thought about what I told you yet?"

"Oh, I, I'm just really confused right now. I don't know what to think!"

"Please, don't think about it too much. We're on vacation." Yuki smiled sweetly. Tohru smiled back.

'Soma-kun is so kind Mom, but, so is Kyo-kun, I just don't know what to do, do you have any advice for me?'

'Just do what your heart tells you to do, it'll be ok, I promise.'

* * *

_a/n Hoped you all liked it! please drop a review in my review box! PLEASE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n WOOH! here's a big one! (and two in one day!) please read on._

**Ch 4**

_'That kiss, that sweet tender kiss, it wasn't implying that he wanted… something… in return, it was just an act of love.  
But with Soma-kun, he was so kind in telling me. It wasn't too forced, and he tried to lift all the pressure off. Oh, Mom, I'm so confused, I keep thinking any time now I'll wake up and laugh that I had such a silly dream. But I also know that this isn't a dream. That this is real. I'll have to talk with Hana-san and Uo-Chan about this… and this book of Kyo-kun's; it's filled up to the last page,'_

**Pg 47**

_Brown hair  
Blue eyes  
Beautiful lips  
As soft as flower petals  
So caring So loving  
Truly a rose  
Wonderful to gaze upon  
Too risky to embrace  
Her very essence  
Will lighten the darkest heart  
Truly I love her  
But to approach her is too risky  
Our friendship is more important T  
han my own selfish wants and needs  
At least I get to see her everyday  
And see those beautiful lips  
Blue eyes  
And brown hair_

"Wow. Kyo-kun must put a lot of work into these poems."

"hey."

"Kyo-kun! You startled me!" Tohru jumped

"yeah, I just wanted to tell you, that if you don't feel for me the same way I feel about you, that you can just forget this happened, because if you don't feel this way, then, things will just get awkward between us, and, I'd rather still be friends than, you know, not, I guess." Kyo looked at the floor refusing to let her see him crying.

"Kyo-kun, I just need to think, ok? Maybe we could talk when we get home?"

"Yeah, sorry, I shouldn't have put you in this awkward position. Sorry." Kyo still looked only to the floor and made his way downstairs.

One more week passed and no one mentioned anything about the two conversations that were held some time ago.

They were now heading back, however later then planned, at this rate they'd get home one hour before they had to leave for school, so they really needed to sleep in the car if they wanted any sleep at all.

**-School-**

"Uo-Chan! Hana-San!" Tohru yelled as she ran over to them.

"Tohru! What's up?" Uo-chan said pulling Tohru into a brief hug.

"something's troubling you." Hana-san said using her little wave thingy.

"oh, no, really, I'm fine!"

"What's the matter? Did they treat you right while you were there? –GASP!- They didn't use you for something all guys want, against your will, did they! I knew it! It's something about how Yuki smiles! Although I'd be surprised if Kyo was in on it, he's pretty shy once you get to know him… oh; I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry!" Uo-Chan Babbled.

"Oh, no, no! It's really nothing! Don't worry about me!"

"it's Kyon-kyon and Kun-kun, isn't it? Something they feel?"

"I got it! They both confessed their hidden love for you!" Uo-chan said half kidding.  
Tohru looked at them trying to figure out if she was that easy to read.

"uh, yeah…" she half-mumbled. There was a long pause as they were trying to figure out if Tohru was serious.

"You're…. serious?" Uo-chan asked puzzled.

"yep, Kyo-kun was so, but Soma-san, oh, I'm so confused! They both want an answer, but don't know the other talked to me about it!" Tohru looked on the brink of crying. Uo-chan pulled her and Hana-san into a big hug.

"Uo-chan, Hana-san, what should I do?"

"Well, Tohru, this isn't really something we can help you with."

"Do you have feelings towards Yuki?"

"um, I'm … I'm not sure…"

"What about kyo?"

"I… I…oh! I don't know!"

"I'd say look in your heart, look through some of the memories you thee share, how you felt at that time. Then you'll find your answer."

"hmm…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Right now, I'm scared, but I want us to stay together."

"but afterwards, promise to still be my friend?"

"You really suck, you know that?"

"You came all the way here to pick me up?"

* * *

_a/n ya like it? well either way, tell me! just push that shiny purple button that says REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n this may be the last of it. it's so sad! WEEPS! but then again, if you say you want another chapter, I might just hear you and post one! ... ... ... ok, how about you just review. it may work a bit better.

* * *

_

_review answers:_

_SakuraRibbons- sorry, this is a hard core Tohru/kyo pairing... _

_Kisachan- Thank-you so much! and you never know who does what in thier personal life!_

_ Sarete- lol! and thank-you! _

_crazygurl and asucagainluv- lol! here it is! I think this is what, three in one day? _

_

* * *

_

**Ch 5  
Later…**

"I don't want to hurt the other one, the one I don't pick, mom, and it'll only hurt him more that it's his own cousin. Oh, Mom, I don't know what to do."

_Pg 50_

_I'm going to risk it  
Put my heart on the line  
If I tell her  
and she feels the way I do  
Then I'll be the luckiest guy in the world,  
If she says no  
I'll be crushed  
If I don't tell her  
I'll be wondering forever  
But at least I'll have a reason to live_

After school, Tohru waited to walk home with Kyo since Yuki was still in a student council meeting.

Kyo came over a few minutes later deep in thought.

"Tohru, I just wanted to apologize for when we were at the lake, I shouldn't have-"

"Kyo?" Tohru interrupted

"Er, yeah?" Kyo was surprised because it wasn't like her to interrupt him while he was talking to her.

Tohru had thought about this a lot. She leaned in and gently kissed Kyo on the lips.

Kyo was startled but he was so happy he didn't care. Kyo leaned in a little more to deepen the kiss.  
Although it's hard to kiss that deeply with out hugging, they couldn't have been happier.

* * *

_a/n please review! oh! and by the way, I've decided his is not the last chapter! (we still have one more!) sorry my chapters are so damn short... ;P  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_ A/n SOBS! The last chapter! WAAAAAAAH! -Weeps on your shoulder.-  
wow. this would make three chapters in one day. well if you consider 1:00 AM to be yesterday... ok, I didn't even understand that. anywho, enjoy!

* * *

_

**Ch6**

'Oh, mom! How am I suppose to break this to Yuki, oh, me and Kyo are already kind of together! Oh, here he comes!'

"Yuki-kun! Wait," Tohru yelled after him as he past her room.

"yes Miss Honda?" Yuki said clueless to the upcoming conversation.

"I wanted to talk about our conversation up at the lake house." She half mumbled looking only at the ground.

"Oh. Ok." Yuki noticed her sudden interest in the floor, and already knew the answer.

"I really like you, just as a friend, and you see, before you told me, Kyo told me he loves me too, and I just couldn't handle it. It really came down to you against him, or even if I loved either of you."

"I understand." Yuki whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"And, so, I looked in my heart, and haven't stopped thinking about it since we got back, and, well, my heart said Kyo, so, I'm sorry." Tohru said still not looking up. Suddenly, Yuki went all evil.

"You mean I lost to that stupid cat?" he said glaring at Tohru.

"Well, I suppose, I mean…" Tohru babbled, very confused at how Kyo and Yuki's mind work.  
Yuki stood up from her bed and stormed out the door.

'oh, mom. I'm not sure what I should do! This could ruin our friendship forever! Oh…'

"Tohru! I just saw Yuki storm out the house saying he lost some battle or another, is Kyo hurt badly?" Shigure yelled up the stairs.

"No, I'm fine, I just won the best thing in the world, and Yuki lost her." Kyo replied, whispering that last part.

"Wait, Kyo won?" Aya yelled up the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" Kyo yelled down at Aya.

'So mom, the next day Yuki apologized for his reaction and Aya finally went home. So really, everything went back to normal, except now I have an amazing boyfriend.'

* * *

_a/n Sobs! It's over! well, I may not be able to contain myself and write a sequel where Tohru accidently gets pregnant or something... I don't know! tell me what you think!_


End file.
